Stay With Me-alternate ending
by Hotaru
Summary: Since alot of you have requested it, I made a different ending. Hope you enjoy! ^_^


Stay With Me

By: Hotaru

Pairings: 2x5, yea, its yaoi and if ya don't like it, don't read it! Some bad language and stuff. I don't own anything gundam (except the models I bought but anyway…) I don't own the Celine Dion song, "It's all coming back to me now." or anything. Enjoy!!

[There were nights when the wind was so cold

That my body froze in bed

If I just listened to it 

Right outside the window]

Another freezing night Duo had to face alone. /Why can't I tell him my feelings? If he had the same for me, we'd be warm in each others arms right now./ he thought, pulling the blanket tighter around his body. A few minutes later, he climbed out of bed and crept to Wufei's room. The door was open and his body was siloutted by the moonlight. /Beautiful/ Carefully, he climbed into the bed with Wufei and wrapped his arms around his cold body.

[There were days when the sun was so cruel

That all the tears turned to dust

And I just knew my eyes were drying up forever]

A mission moved Duo and Wufei to the desert in Egypt. Each was given one fan and one canteen of water. Still not able to sleep, Duo went to Wufei's room once again carrying the large fan with him. Silently, he plugged it in and pointed it at Wufei. Then, he took his bandana, poured some water into it and placed it on Wufei's head. /Can't you tell yet little dragon? All I do for you, and you think it's just out of friendship?/

[I finished crying in the instant that you left

and I can't remember where or when or how

And I banished every memory you and I had ever made]

"Sorry Duo, I just don't feel that way." Wufei said, turning to the door, bags packed. "But..Wufei.." Duo pleaded, tears forming in his violet eyes. Not turning around, Wufei whispered, "Goodbye Duo." Duo crumpled to the floor, clutching his knees to his chest, crystal tears spilling onto the floor.

[But when you touch me like this

and you hold me like that

I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me

When I touch you like this

And I hold you like that

It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me]

The call came shortly after midnight. Duo had been in an accident. Wufei slammed the phone down, grabbed his white coat and ran to his car. All the way to the hospital, he had wrenching pain in his stomach. /If I never left this wouldn't have happened…please Duo, hold on./ He arrived at the hospital and ran to the front desk. "Duo Maxwell, where is he?!" he demanded. The nurse pointed down the hall, and Wufei ran down to the last room. He looked dead. His skin was pale, his body covered in bruises, stiches in the side of his head. "Duo…"

[There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light

there were things I'd never do again 

but then they'd always seemed right

There were nights of endless pleasure

It was more than any laws allow]

Wufei sat by the bed and took Duo's limp hand. The heart machine beeped slightly faster when he did so. A doctor walked in. "You must be Wufei." He said, looking down at the Chinese boy. Wufei nodded. "He was calling out for you earlier. I'm very sorry this happened." He said. Wufei nodded and turned back to Duo. "Will..he be okay?" he asked weakly. The doctor's name tag read Tahashi he noted. "It's to early to tell. We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dr. Tahashi said, walking out of the room.

[Baby, baby, if I kiss you like this and if you touch me like that

It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me

If you want me like this and if you need me like that

It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me

It's so hard to resist 

And it's all coming back to me 

I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now]

The hours passed like days as Duo still didn't wake up. Wufei rested his head in his arms and he rubbed Duo's hand gently. /Please Duo…wake up../ he thought as a tear fell down his cheek. He stood up and peered at Duo's face. His breathing was light, his chest moving up and down slowly. Wufei leaned in and kissed him gently, holding the moment in his heart forever.

[There were those empty threats and hollow lies

and whenever you tried to hurt me I'd just hurt you even worse

and so much deeper]

__

"Stop doing this shit Maxwell! Every cold night you come into my room and wrap yourself around me! Can't you just leave me alone?" Wufei shouted angrily. Duo's mouth quivered. "I..I just thought..you'd be cold…all alone.." he stuttered, his eyes burning with tears. "Just..stop, okay?" Wufei said, storming back into his room.

The next morning, Wufei was nuzzled under Duo's arm. When he woke, tears glistened in his eyes. "Duo..you baka.." he said sadly, feeling Duo's warmth. "Wufei? Are you awake?" Dr. Tahashi asked, standing in front of the bed. "Yes. What's the matter?" Wufei asked, un-looping himself from Duo's arm. "Well, he won't last much longer I'm afraid. We can wait, or pull the plug right n-" he began. Wufei jumped out of his chair and shouted, "No! We'll wait forever if we have to!" 

[There were hours that just went on for days

when alone at last we'd count up all the chances

that were lost to us forever]

Days, weeks past and Duo had not gotten better. "Is this because I yelled at you so much? Because I left you?" Wufei asked, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Duo..just please don't leave me…I need you." He sobbed, squeezing Duo's hand.

[But you were history with the slamming of the door

and I made myself so strong again some how

and I never wasted any of my time on you since then

but if I touch you like this

and if you kiss me like that

it was so long ago but it's all coming back to me]

Wufei was sleeping by Duo's side when someone poked him in the shoulder. "..hey." a voice said weakly. Wufei lifted his head and smiled. "You..You're awake." He said finally. Duo nodded and looked down at his mangled body. "I look horrible." He said with a small laugh. "You were in a acciden't, remember?" Wufei said, holding his hand gently. Duo looked down at it for a moment. "Wufei…why are you here? You said that..:cough: you didn't have the same feelings and you left.." he said, coughing every so often.

[If you forgive me all this

if I forgive you all that

we forgive and forget 

and it's all coming back to me

when you see me like this 

and when I see you like that

we see what we want to see

all coming back to me

the flesh and the fantasies

all coming back to me

I can barely recall but it's all coming 

Back to me now]

Wufei frowned as tears formed in his eyes. "But Duo…I was wrong..when I found out about the accident, there was a feeling inside of me…that I can't explain." He began. "Every time I thought that you might die, my heart was torn apart because the last memories you would have of us together was…me yelling at you and…it's not true Duo. I do love you, I realized that the moment I hung up that phone." Duo's head hung and a smile spread across his face. "That's good to know…I love you too Little Dragon." He whispered.

[(It's all coming back to me now)

And when you kiss me like this

(it's all coming back to me now)

and when I touch you like that

(it's all coming back to me now)

If you do it like this

(it's all coming back to me now)

and if we…]

Slowly, they leaned towards each other and shared a kiss, the first one of their new life together.

And that's the alternate ending! Wai!! Okay, I hope I pleased all you Duo lovers out there by keeping him alive!! 

~*Hotaru*~


End file.
